Three little Drew
by snow642
Summary: Nothing in Joey Drew's studios has ever been normal so why not throw in Joey's children for some fun? Adopted or not they are still Joey Drew's children so how would their presences affect the people of the studio?
1. Chapter 1

Sneaking into a studio isn't her best idea but she promised her siblings that they will be able to watch the new Bendy and friends episode and she wasn't able to keep the promise when it aired, the orphanage they live in refused to let them watch the show. This is the only way she can keep her promise and it gets them out of the orphanage.

The orphanage is overcrowded and most if not all the caretakers are overworked and unhappy. She doubts they have even noticed that they are gone.

"Sis! We're tired!" Her little brother whined as he held the hand of their little sister.

"Shh! Just give me a few minutes, here. Eat this while you wait." She takes out a piece of bread and breaks it in half before handing each half to her siblings. "We'll find a place to rest once we've watched the episode." She said before turning back to the front door to pick the lock.

They had run away from the orphanage a few days ago to get here and that was their last piece of food but it's okay. There should be some food in the studio that they can grab before they leave and it shouldn't take them more than a day to get back to the orphanage, the only reason why it took them a few days to get here is because she took a wrong turn...a few wrong turns...basically having a map means nothing if you don't know how to read it.

"Yes!" She grinned once the door unlocked and she held it open for her siblings. "In you go." She said as her siblings enter.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Her little sister asked softly.

"We'll be in and out in less than an hour so we'll be fine." She said as she looks around and bites her lip when she saw the projector she has no idea how it works, she might not have thought this through. "Okay, I can do this." She whispered softly as she studies the projector. "Wait here, I'll see if I can find an instruction book for this." She said before leaving.

She stopped in front of the cutout of Bendy and smiled, he has always been her favourite! She looks at him a while longer before turning around to continue looking for the instruction book only to run into someone.

"What are you doing here?" The male asked as he places his hand on her so she won't run away.

Uh oh, she is in trouble now.

* * *

Joey was in his office doing some last minute work when he heard footsteps, thinking it is his friend returning to take something he had forgotten he left only to find a little girl. He was surprised because he knows that Henry would have locked the door behind him when he left and he was even more surprised to find two more children around the corner, where did all these children coming from?

Once he is sure there aren't any more children running around his studio he leads them into his office. "So who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked them as he crosses his arms to look like a disapproving parent.

"My name is Regina and these are my siblings Jonathan and Rebecca. We didn't mean to cause any trouble, we just want to watch the latest episode of Bendy and friends..." The oldest child said. "The orphanage we're in refused to let us watch it..."

"Where are your parents?" Joey asked curiously as he uncrosses his arms.

"They died in a car crash a month ago..." Regina said softly. "We're really sorry for breaking in like this..."

Joey smiled sadly and gently pat her head. "I can't stay mad at a fan, come on. I'll play the episode for you and if you're up for it I'll show you the new episode we're working on."

"Really?" Rebecca asked hopefully as the three of them look up at him with bright eyes.

Joey laughed softly as he nods his head. "Of course! I'll make some snacks if you would wait for me in the screening room."

"Are you sure you're boss would be okay with this?" Regina is worried they'll get this nice man in trouble.

"Well seeing as I am the boss I'll have to say I'm perfectly fine with it." Joey smiled. "My name is Joey Drew, just call me Joey, okay?" He gave them directions to the screening room and watch them leave before going into the studio's kitchen.

Bendy and friends aren't as popular as Joey would like because parents are saying that the cartoon is too adult-themed for children and he had been trying to figure out how to fix that problem only to have the solution fall into his lap. What better way to improve a children's cartoon than to have children help make it?

* * *

"No." Henry said as he glares at his friend with his arms crossed.

"You haven't even let me explain to you all the details, Henry!" Joey pout, he should have known his friend wouldn't like his idea.

"My answer is still no. What were you thinking, Joey? First, the studio isn't the best place for children and second, even if it is what were you thinking when you decided that it is alright for them to sleep in your office alone? On the ground no less!" Henry pointed at the children sitting in their nest of blankets and pillows, his glare never leave his friend.

Joey looks away from Henry while looking like a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "They were fine with staying on their own..." He said softly, he did make sure to lock the doors before he left to go home so it's not like they would be in any danger.

"It doesn't matter what they say, Joey! You can't leave children on their own!" Henry cannot believe his irresponsible his friend is.

"I thought Joey said he's the boss?" Jonathan whispered to his sisters who both shrug their shoulders, they are just glad they aren't the one who's being yelled at.

"They are safe, Henry. You worry too much." Joey gives his friend a weak smile as he held up his hands, he hates when Henry gives them that look. "They are happy here so why don't we let them stay? There's usually someone in the studio even at night so they won't be alone. They love it here, can you really say no to them?" He gestured towards the siblings who immediately gives Henry a pleading look.

"Please let us stay, Sir. We promise to be good." Regina begged as she gives him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty pretty please?" Rebecca followed her sisters lead and give Henry her best puppy dogs eyes.

"We'll be good!" Jonathan promised as he also gives his best puppy dog eyes.

Henry took one look at them and groan softly as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine. They can stay."

"Great!" Joey said happily. "I've already adopted them!"

"Wait! What!?" Henry stares at Joey with wide eyes.

"Yep!" Joey said proudly. "Adopted them this morning, that's why I was late today!"

"Really?" The children run up to Joey and look up at him with hopeful eyes. If they are adopted by Joey it means they would never have to go back to the orphanage or worry about being separated.

"That's right! From now on the three of you are Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca Drew!" Joey wraps an arm around Henry. "I'm your Dad and this is either Uncle Henry or Mom, but honestly Mom would work much better and you'll see why very soon." Joey laughed.

Henry rolls his eyes as he takes his friend's hand off of him. "I'm no one's mom, Joey. If you want to be their dad don't expect me to help you." He said even though both adults know that Henry will help even without Joey asking.

Joey laughed. "Whatever you say." He said as he takes out a piece of paper and hand it to Henry. "Here are some changes to the new episode."

Henry take the paper and read through it before looking back at his friend. "Are you sure about these changes? There will be no time to change it again later."

Joey nod his head. "I'm sure." He smiled as he glance towards the children, they were the ones who suggested the changes and not only does it fit their characters but it is also more child friendly. It is one of the reason why he rushed to adopt them, if this works he would need them to work on future episodes and he can't let anyone take them away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"When the heck did Mr. Drew became a father?" Wally asked as he stares at the children that are staring back at him.

"Since this morning!" Joey said proudly.

"Who the fuck thought it would be a good idea to let him have children!?" Sammy was about to start a rant when he saw the glare Henry is giving him.

"Language!" Henry scolded. "There are children in the room!"

Sammy looks down at the children before muttering an apology as he crosses his arms.

Joey claps his hands to get their attention. "They are cute aren't they?" He smiled brightly. "Regina is the oldest, Jonathan is second and Rebecca is the youngest! Kids, this is your Uncle Sammy, Uncle Jack, Uncle Grant, Uncle Norman, Uncle Thomas and Uncle Wally!" He said as he points to each of his employees. "If you want to watch Bendy and Friends you'll find Norman, if you accidentally break something and need to fix it you find Thomas, Wally will help you if you get lost or looking for someone and Sammy, Jack and Grant will be your teachers!"

"Whoa! Hold on, Drew!" Sammy glared at Joey. "I'm not anyone's teacher! If you want someone to teach them you should send them to school!"

"I'm your boss so you'll have to do as I say." Joey said as he continues smiling brightly. "Sammy will be your music teacher, Jack will be your English teacher and Grant will be your maths teacher! Be good for them, they are taking the time out of their busy schedule to teach you." He gives each of his children a pat on their head.

"We will." They said in unison.

"See, you won't have a problem with them." Joey smiled happily, thinking that the problem is solved he turns around and heads back to his office.

Sammy stares at where Joey was standing in disbelief as Grant cover his face and try not to cry at the extra work he was just given while Jack pinches the bridge of his nose to fight back a headache.

Henry sigh softly and gently pat Sammy's back. "I am so sorry. I wasn't able to talk him out of it."

"Well...it isn't that bad, they seem like good kids." Wally tries to comfort the three, feeling bad for them.

"It isn't that bad?" Grant hissed as he looks up from his hands to glare at Wally. "Do you know what the studio's finance is like? Well do you!?" He grabs Wally's overall and pulls him close. "Do I look like I have the time to babysit children!?"

"Hey hey hey! Cut it out, Grant." Thomas pulls Wally out of Grant's hold and places himself between them. "This isn't Wally's fault, if you want to be angry with anyone, be angry at Mr. Drew. Besides, you are scaring the children."

Grant turn around to see the two youngest hiding behind their older sister, they all have fear on their faces even though they try to hide it. Grant cover his face and take a few deep breaths before letting his hand drop to his side. "I'm sorry, Wally. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Wally waves off his apologies. "Don't worry about it, I know you have it rough. I can take over their maths lessons for you if you can't handle it."

Grant shake his head. "No, it's fine. I'll find a way to manage."

Jack sigh softly as he rubs his forehead. "How are we supposed to teach them anyway? I write lyrics, not teach children."

Norman gently pats Jack's back. "I'll help you plan something, it can't be that hard." He feels bad for the three of them.

"Umm...Uncle Henry?" Regina looked up at the adults nervously, she doesn't want to do it but they are hungry, they haven't eaten a proper meal since they left the orphanage. "I don't mean to disturb you but we're hungry, do you have anything for us to eat?" She asked softly.

Henry's eyes soften as he smiled down at the children. "Of course, how about we all go out for early lunch? Joey said he bought clothes for you so why don't you change into something new before we go." He watches them nod their heads and leave before turning to the other adults in the room. "Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go!" Wally raises his hand. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"I'll go." Norman knows Henry will need help looking after the kids.

"I've got work to do, maybe another time." Thomas said before leaving.

"We all have work to do so we're not going." Jack said and tried to leave only to be stopped by Henry.

"Hold on a minute, I need at least one of you to go with me." Henry crosses his arms as he looks at the music director, lyricist and accountant.

"We're not good with kids, Henry. It's best if it's just the three of you." Jack said.

"You are going to be their teachers so you'll have to get to know them, I am only asking for one of you to go with us." Henry tries to keep himself from rubbing his forehead.

"Sammy is the worst with kids so he should go." Grant said as he pushes Sammy towards Henry before leaving with Jack following close behind.

"Hey! Damn you..." Sammy growled as he turns to glare at Grant as Henry place a hand on him to keep him from running.

"Don't worry, Sammy. This shouldn't take more than an hour." Henry said cheerfully as he keeps his hand on Sammy so he won't run away.

"You might want to rethink that, Henry." Norman said as he points at something behind Henry.

"What are you talk-" Henry cut himself off when he saw the children. It was like his whole brain shut down when he saw what they are wearing, Joey Drew's old sweaters. They are all wearing it like a dress, even Jonathan.

"Uncle Henry? Are you alright?" Jonathan wave his hand to get Henry's attention when he saw the blank look on the man's face.

Henry forces a smile. "I'm fine, Dear. I just have to talk to Joey before we leave." He said before rushing to Joey's office to give his friend a piece of his mind.

Rebecca turns to adults in the room with a confused look on her face while her siblings continue watching Henry walk away. "Did we do something wrong?" She asked softly, her siblings turning around to face the adults when they heard their little sister ask him a question

Norman chuckles softly as he pats her head. "He's not angry, he just wants to have a word with Mr. Drew."

"Why don't you change back to your old clothes while we wait for him?" Wally suggested.

"But Joey threw our old clothes away and this is comfy." Regina is old enough to know what the problem is but too young to care.

Sammy sigh softly as he runs his hand through his hair. "Well let's fix that so it doesn't look like it's going to fall off." He said as he leads them to his office, knowing there is no point in running off seeing as Henry knows where his office is so he might as well fix the problem while they wait for Henry to finish chewing Joey out and even though he would love to see it in action it is best to leave it between Drew and Mother hen. Henry might deny it but everyone knows that even though that workaholic isn't capable of taking care of himself he is surprisingly good at taking care of others and making them do what he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

"JOEY DREW!" Henry yelled as he slams open the door to Joey's office.

Joey jumps in surprise and holds a hand over his chest. "Dear God, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked his friend as he does his best to calm down from that fright.

"What is the meaning of this, Joey?" Henry stands in front of his friend with his hands on his hips. "What on earth made you think letting the children wear your old clothes would be a good idea? It is barely even staying on Rebecca!"

"Cute aren't they?" Joey smiled as he remembered how they looked. "I mean they are already very cute but it just makes them so much cuter!"

"Yes they are cute but that's not the point, Joey!" Henry can't help but worry for the children if Joey really can't see the problem. "Just give me their old clothes, I'm not letting them walk around in clothes too big for them." He said as he held out his hand to take the clothes.

"I would but I've already thrown them away." Joey said a little too cheerful for Henry's liking.

"Your trash bin is empty." Henry said after a quick glance to where the bin is.

"Yep!" Was the cheerful reply Henry gotten and it just made him cover his face in defeat. It means he will have to get the kids new clothes unless...

"Did you get any of their clothes from the orphanage?" Henry asked as he looks up from his hands with hope in his eyes

"Why would I?" Joey tilts his head. "Aren't they clothes the orphanage give them?"

"Joey, they had parents before being in the orphanage and the clothes they got from their parents would have been taken with them when they moved into the orphanage." Henry explained. He is happy now, it means he just has to pick up their things from the orphanage. After lunch of course, he isn't going to let them go hungry any longer than necessary.

Joey frowned as he crosses his arms. He is their parent now, they don't need anything from their old parents. But he can see where Henry is coming from, as cute as they are it isn't possible for them to keep wearing his clothes and getting all three of them new wardrobe would cost too much.

Joey sighs softly and take out the children's adoption papers and slide them towards Henry. "Here, you'll need this if you want to pick up their things."

"Thank you, Joey. I'll pick them up once I've fed the kids." Henry smiled as he takes the papers.

"Oh I bought them a pack of cookies for lunch, kids like cookies right?" Joey is hoping to get the kids to like him more by giving them their favourite food.

"Yes, most children like cookies but they can't have it for lunch. Wally, Norman, Sammy and I are bringing the children out for lunch." Henry said as he carefully places the papers in his suit jacket's inner pocket.

"What!?" Joey slams his hands on his desk as he stood up. "You can't! What if they get hurt? What if someone tries to take them away!?" He just found the way to save the studio! He can't lose them!

Henry's smile softly, thinking his friend is just being an overprotective father. "Don't worry, Joey. We'll take good care of them. The four of us won't let them out of our sight." He gently pats Joey's shoulder. "You need to get some facts on raising children straight but other than that you're a good father, Joey." He gives his friend one last smile before leaving, he can't keep three hungry children waiting for too long.

Joey froze at what Henry said, he's a good father? His own father was an abusive alcoholic and he had only adopted them to save his studio, can he really be called a good father? Sure he does care for their safety and happiness but not for the reasons parents are supposed to care...no. He cannot think like that, they are now his children and even if they can't help save his studio he will still love and care for them. He will not be like his father, his children will have the best childhood he can give them.

* * *

Sammy isn't a professional fashion designer or anything but he knows how to use a scissor and paperclips. A few cuts here and there, a few well-placed paperclips and they are ready to go. Well at least the sweaters won't fall off and it won't get in the way of the kids walking which is good enough for him.

"Whoa! You did a great job, Sammy!" Wally said when he saw the kids.

Sammy huffed softly as he crosses his arms. "Don't sound so surprised, Wally. It wasn't that hard."

"Hungry." Rebecca pout and cross her arms, she wants food and she wants it now!

Norman takes out a pack of biscuits from his pocket and hands it to her. "Here, a little something while we wait for Henry."

"Yay!" Rebecca grinned widely as she takes the biscuits from Norman.

"What do you say?" Regina whispered to her little sister as she reaches over to help her sister open the pack of biscuits.

"Thank you, Uncle Norman!" Rebecca said as she is handed one of the biscuits in the pack while the other is handed to Jonathan.

"Jonathan, you too." Regina whispered to her younger brother.

"Thank you, Uncle Norman." Jonathan said softly as he munch on the biscuit.

"You're both welcome." Norman smiled. "Aren't you going to eat? I have more if it isn't enough." He takes out another pack and holds it out for Regina to take.

Regina shakes her head. "No thank you, Uncle Norman. I can wait for lunch." She smiled.

"Just how many packs do you have in your pockets, Norman?" Wally asked curiously.

"Just two packs, I leave them for Henry whenever he doesn't get up from his desk to eat." Norman shrugs his shoulders as he keeps the biscuit.

"Sorry it took so long." Henry said as he jogs up towards them.

"Food food food food food food-" Wally chanted until Sammy covered his mouth.

"Would you shut up- EWW!" Sammy yelled as he pulls his hand back and cleans his hand on his shirt. "What are you!? 7?" He glares at Wally.

Wally grins widely as the children giggle softly and sticks his tongue out at Sammy. "That's what you get for covering my mouth."

Henry chuckles softly as he shakes his head. "Come on, let's just get something to eat." He said as he leads them all out of the studio.


End file.
